Persona : The Untold Journey RE-CODED
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: Re-Experience the adventure of the 2nd Generation S.E.E.S in this FULLY Re-Written, Re-Mastered version of my 1st story! (1000 Readers special.) The SEES' reformed due to a terrible secret that lays within Gekkoukan High. 4 New Members, 3 Wild Card Users, 2 Generations, And 1 Untold Journey. [Some materials will be taken from MS : Gundam 00 by Sunrise and Bandai]


**"RE-CODE . . ."**

* * *

**"'Bonds' is what make people strong." - Anonymous, circa 1716.**

**#Appropriate BGM : The Poem For Everyone's Souls [Persona 3-4 OST]#**

**-Velvet Path-**

**-Unknown-**

Entering our story ... A teenager wakes up in a foggy road. The atmosphere is colored blue ... with a slight velvet color in it. There's this ... Soft music playing in the background. it sounded peaceful. He looked around, until he realized that a man with a long nose, as well as a sharp-looking man is standing beside him.

_Where ... Am i?_

"Welcome to the **Velvet Path**, my young guest." The Long nosed man greeted him.  
"Velvet ... Path?" He replied.

The old man chuckled.

"If you may, please walk with me." He asked.

The young man complied and decided to walk with the two.

"I'm sorry for making you also walking with me. We're actually heading for our transportation at the end of this 'road'". The old man continued.  
"That's alright ... But what is this place?" He asked.  
"Ah, i almost forgot ... Theodore, if you may." The old man asked his assistant.  
"This place is known as the '**Velvet Path**'. This place exists between the planes of Dream and Reality. Mind and Matter. Only a chosen few can enter this place, and we are absolutely honored to have you right here with us, dear guest. Ah, i almost forgot. My name is **Theodore**, i am a servant for my master here,** Igor**." He explained.

Igor chuckled again.

"A pleasure." The teenager replied.  
"Now, let me tell you about your upcoming destiny." Igor said as he summoned a number of cards in front of him.  
"it seems **you have a wild future upon you**. The Moon Arcana tells it. And the Tower Arcana says that you can only accomplish it with a help of a few caring people." Igor continued.

Igor dismissed the cards.

"ah. Yes, we may call you when you are not busy. But if you want to come by your own will, take this **Key**." Igor said as he summoned a Velvet colored key and gave it to their short, young guest.  
"Thank you, sir... Igor?" The young man replied.  
"... Till we meet again ... Farewell." Igor chuckled.

The surrounding went black as the young man's time in the Velvet Path has expired.

* * *

**-Saturday, 13th of July, 2010-**

**-Before Dawn-**

**-Passenger Train, "Anezahuru", Pauwlonia District Bound-**

**#Appropriate BGM : Burn My Dread (Opening) / Soul Phrase (Opening) [Persona 3 OST]#  
**

The teenager opened his blue eyes, he realized that his friends are staring at him.

_What was that? Was that a dream?_

"Dude, Hey, Matthew! you okay?! You suddenly fell asleep while we're talking. What's wrong man?" A friend of the young man asked him.  
"I'm fine, **Jeff**. Don't worry." The young man said as he put his glasses back on.

The other two female students are also staring at him.

"You sure? you went out of it for a second there." Asked one girl.  
"I'm fine, seriously, **Cynthia**." He replied to her.

"You don't look so good, though." Another girl stated.  
"I'm probably just tired, don't worry, **Angel**." He once again replied to his friends.

"If you say so, dude. But seriously what happ- Whoa! Look!" Jeff's words were stopped as he looked out towards the window.

**Tatsumi Port Island is in sight.**

"Wow! i've never imagined that it'll look like this! it's way better than our country by far!" Jeff added.  
"And that huge building over there must be **Gekkoukan High**! Wow, just by seeing it in the pamphlet already amazed me. But seeing it in person, even from this distance is just ... WOW." Cynthia commented.  
"The night lights from the city looks beautiful." Angel added.

The group went lively talking about their arrival at the Port Island. While the young man stay seated. He's deep in thought about the dream that hit him just some minutes ago. He finally shook his head.

_It's probably just some stupid nightmare. Or i'm probably just tired from all the trip._

Their chatters were put on a hold when an announcement rings in.

"Attention, honored passengers of the Anezahuru passenger train, we will be arriving at out final stop for **Tatsumi Port Island, The Paulownia District**. The time is now 00:07. please check belongings and take care for your departure. Once again, Honore passe-"

The group checked their own watches. It's past midnight.

"Wow, i've never thought it's already THIS late. no wonder i'm sleepy as hell right now." Jeff commented.  
"Well, at least tomorrow's still a day off. We can go take a look at the surrounding area today if you're interested." Cynthia chuckled.  
"... I'm curious. I'll probably go." Angel stated.  
"Yeah, me too!" Jeff added.

The young man is still looking towards the distance.

_Port island, huh?_

He watched at the dark horizon in silence, The city lights are beautiful.

* * *

**Persona : The Untold Journey [RE-CODED]**

**[RE-CODED] Chapter One : The Arrival**

**#Recommended Opening Song : BraveBlue by FLOW#**

* * *

**Our Story Begins. . .**

**#Appropriate BGM : Burn My Dread / Soul Phrase (Reffrain) [Persona 3 OST]#**

"Matthew? Hey! Matthew!" Jeff called him over.  
"H-huh? Oh.. what were you guys talking about?" He startled at Jeff's voice.  
"It's about today, we want to tour the area. Do you wanna come with us?" Cynthia repeated.  
"Well.. i guess i don't mind. But i'm really tired right about now. And i'm sure all of us could use a sleep before the trip." He replied.  
"Well, he is correct, though." Angel nodded at his response.

The group sets off from the train, and walked their way to the dorms.

The city is lively at the night. Even though it's already past midnight, people can still be seen coming and going.

* * *

**-Very Late Night-**

**-Paulownia Student Dorm, Ground Floor-**

**#Appropriate BGM : Iwatodai Station (Dorm Arrange) [Persona 3 OST]#**

The group arrived at the dorm, tired. Inside, they are greeted by a red haired woman. She's sitting alone at the dorm's lounge.

"You four must be our new guests." She said.

The group nodded.

"Welcome to the** Pauwlonia Student Dorm**. I'm **Mitsuru Kirijo**. i'm the current advisor for this dorm. Good Morning." She introduced herself.  
"Morning, Mitsuru-san." The group replied back.

Mitsuru checked her agenda.

"I didn't think you all would arrive so late."  
"There's some delay back at the station." Jeff stated.  
"I see ... Nevertheless, welcome to our dorm, **Indonesian transfer students**. I hope you all can enjoy your stay here." Mitsuru chuckled.

She glanced over to look over the short young man. She stares at him for a while and then proceeds to chuckle.

"...Is something wrong, Mitsuru-san?" He asked.  
"No ... it's just that you remind me of someone. Both of you look alike." She chuckled at his statement.

She took a peek at her watch.

"You all must be tired from the trip, and it's already late. You all should get some rest. The boy's room are at the 2nd floor, and the girls at the 3rd. here are your keys." She stated as she gave the group their own keys.  
"The other dorm members are currently asleep. i think you can meet them this morning." Mitsuru continued.

The group complied and went to their own personal rooms.

* * *

**-Dorm, 2nd Floor, His Room-**

**#Appropriate BGM : Alone [Persona 4 OST]#**

The young man arrived at his room. The room is small, but tidy. Everything has been set up for his arrival at the dorm. He sighed and immediately dropped all of his things at the floor. He crashed his tired body to his bed. But something took his eye for a minute.

_What's this?_

He glanced over to look at a locked glass cabinet. inside, there's something that looks like a gun and a shoulder/hand banner which is written SEES on it. And also, interestingly, a photo of someone which looks strikingly similar to him in terms of looks. A brighter blue hair, a pair of gray eyes. He pouted to himself for a while. Is this the person Mitsuru mentioned?

_Probably just for show. it can't be a real gun. But ... Who's this guy?_

He shook his head in exhaustion.

_I'm too tired to think right now. I need some rest._

He finally closed his eyes as his consciousness fades away.

* * *

**-Morning-**

The shortvyoung man wakes up from his sleep. He checked his watch and it's already 9.

_I overslept again._

He lets out a sigh and finally jumped out his bed to look himself at the mirror.

He can see it. His pale colored face. His very dark blue colored hair has been cut a bit short, at least not covering his right eye anymore. His Oceanic-Blue eyes are covered by his dark blue colored square-framed glasses. He occasionally yawn.

He went downstairs to see what's about.

* * *

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

**#Appropriate BGM : Iwatodai Station (Dorm Arrange) [Persona 3 OST]#**

Downstairs, he can see Mitsuru talking to the other dorm members. But he didn't see his other friends. Nevertheless, he approached the group. A capped student, a brunette girl, and also a short Teal-Green haired student noticed him.

"Morning." He greeted.  
"Morning." Mitsuru replied.

The group seems to be surprised. He felt uneasy with the pair of eyes gazing towards him.

"This is the person i want you three to meet." Mitsuru continued.  
"...But isn't this?" The brunette is lost in words.  
"It's obviously not him. But dang! They REALLY look alike!" the capped student commented.  
"I can't believe it. He actually look a lot like him!" The other short girl commented.

_Are they talking about me and the other guy who's in that photo?_

"Please sit down." Mitsuru asked.  
"Yeah, come over here! We won't bite!" The capped student asked him over.

The young man proceeds to sit beside the short girl.

"Okay, i suspect all of you haven't know each other yet, correct? Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mitsuru asked the young man.  
"Me? ... Well, I'm **Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra**. i'm usually called '**Matthew**' by my friends. Nice to meet you all." He finally introduced himself.

As he speak, he can notice the girl beside won't let off her gaze towards him.

"Oh! So you're Matthew-kun! I heard that you're one of the transfer student that'll be studying with us at Gekkoukan High, right? Well, I'm** Yukari Takeba**! Nice too meet you too!" She introduced herself with a cheerful manner.  
"Well, I'm **Junpei Iori**! Nice to meet ya! i heard you guys from Indonesia are enrolling in as a Senior, right? So all of you will be at the same year as us!" the capped student explained.  
"I see."

Matthew felt uneasy asthe girl beside him doesn't seem want to let her eyes off him soon.

"u-uh... Fuuka? Why are you staring at him like that?" Junpei asked.

The girl snapped out of it at his question as her face went a little red.

"O-oh! I-it's nothing, really!" She looked down to her knees.  
"But he's right, Fuuka. You've been quiet ever since he came down to talk to us. What's the problem?" Yukari asked.  
"I KNOW! PROBABLY SHE HAS TAKEN A LIKING ON HIM!" Junpei yelled.

His statement startled the whole group. Yukari proceeds to jam her fist down Junpei's skull.

"Don't. Be. Defective. **Stupei** **Iori**." Yukari said slowly in a creepy tone.

The girl beside him is still flustered, but nevertheless she finally braved herself to speak.

"I'm **Fuuka. Fuuka Yamagishi**." She said while her face is still looking down.  
"Nice to meet you, Fuuka-san." Matthew replied slowly.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

Finally, The other Indonesian transfer students came down. After a brief introduction. The group finally sat down at the couch.

"I see ... So all of you are enrolling as a senior at Gekkoukan High school this year, right?" Mitsuru said after she heard the explanation for the group.  
"Yes." Cynthia replied.  
"Right. I shall see all of you will get your classroom assignments by tomorrow." Mitsuru stated.  
"As for now, shall we go?" She continued.

The group tilted their heads.

"Go? Go where?" Jeff asked.  
"We'll be touring the Paulownia District. I think all of you need to get a feel for the area. As well as the school grounds." Mitsuru explained.

The group complied. They left for the city.

* * *

**-Paulownia District-**

**#Appropriate BGM : When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars [Persona 3 OST]#**

The group toured the area. They visited the station ...

The area is bustling with workers and teenagers alike. They're enjoying the day off.

The Mall ...

The mall is crowded. It's huge and had many facilities built into it. Even a small Police Box.

And Finally ... Gekkoukan High.

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High School, Front Gate-**

**-Before Noon-**

The hot summer sunlight is really toasting.

"Whew ... They're not kidding about the weather here in Japan! It's killing me!" Jeff stated.  
"I agree.." Cynthia replied as she wiped out some sweats off her forehead.

Matthew and Angel can be seen gazing towards the school from the locked gate.

"So this is **Gekkoukan High..**." Matthew slowly said.  
"It's much bigger seeing it in person." Angel commented.

Mitsuru chuckled.

"Unfortunately, the school's closed. The gates will reopen in 2 days. now ... I know it's only your first day here. But i can already guess the heat taking the toll on you all. Shall we be off?" Mitsuru asked.

The group nodded.

* * *

**-Noon-**

**#Stop All BGMs#**

As the clock strikes twelve at noon, The atmosphere suddenly felt weird. They couldn't see. But the could definitely feel it.

"...Huh?" Matthew looked around the area.

He can see a **tiny black silhouette** from the far left section of the school.

_What's that?_

"Ngh.." Jeff grunted.  
"Wait.. What's this.. Why do i feel.. weird..?" Cynthia added.  
"Yeah, same here... My body feels..." Angel added.

The group can see the smile from Mitsuru's face faded. Also, her face can be seen losing it's color. it's turning a bit pale.

"Mitsuru-san?" Matthew asked.  
"M-Maybe it's just the heat taking the toll on us. Let's hurry back now." Mitsuru replied in a worried tone.

The group slowly nodded and they quickly left the area.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

**#Appropriate BGM : Iwatodai Station (Dorm Arrange)#**

The group arrived at the dorm. This time, they're greeted by a sharp looking man.

"Hey. ... So, These are the students you were talking about, Mitsuru?" He asked.  
"Yes."

The man gazed over the group. He stopped his moving eyes at Matthew. He went silent and finally a grin appeared at his face.

"So ... You guys are the transfer students?" He asked again.  
"Yeah." Matthew replied.  
"Then, welcome to our dorm. Make yourselves at home." he greeted the group.  
"Oh, yeah, i forgot to introduce him. This is **Akihiko Sanada**, the vice advisor for the dorm's board at your school." Mitsuru added.  
"Nice to meet you all." Akihiko said again.

The group nodded at his greetings.

"Now, sit down! I've prepared some chow along with **Aigis**." Akihiko said.  
"Ai ... Gis?" Matthew asked.  
"Oh, you guys haven't know her yet? She's ... well, another dorm mate, she'll also be a senior this year, just like you guys." Akihiko added.

The group gathered at the table. A feast have already been prepared by the dorm's members.

"Ah! The smell of Japanese cuisine!" Jeff commented.  
"It smells delicious!" Cynthia added.  
"No ... It smells like a Victory." Jeff replied with a huge grin in his face.

Then, an awkward silence sets in.

"What..?" Jeff awkwardly asked.  
"Jeff.." Angel and Matthew said in sync while they sighed.

The awkward silence continues until the other dorm members came downstairs too.

"Hey!" Junpei and Yukari said in sync.

Matthew can see Fuuka slowly walking behind them. He kept his eyes on her until the kitchen door creaks open.

The group turned their face towards a blonde girl. Jeff's like having a love stroke.

"Oh good Lord!" He said.  
"Can it, Jeff..." Cynthia sighed.

The girl walks up to them.

"Hello!" Angel greeted.  
"Are you... Aigis?" Matthew asked.  
"Yes.. Yes i am. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She replied with a monotone voice.

_Her speech is strange_

No one seemed to care her somewhat monotone voice. Mitsuru then came to greet the group.

"I hope you all can enjoy the dinner." She chuckled.  
"But don't you think this is a bit too much?" Akihiko asked.  
"I have decided to empty our fridge." Aigis slowly stated.  
"You ... what...?" Akihiko looked over to Aigis with a sad look on his face.

The Indonesian students immediately plow through the food prepared in front of them, except for Matthew. The ones who are not eating seemed amazed.

"Dude... They're monsters.." Junpei whispered.  
"Quiet! They can hear you!" Yukari whispered back.  
"But ... They sure eat a lot." Fuuka stated.

Matthew also seemed amazed.

"Guys ..." He said with an exhale.

The dinner went lively.

* * *

**-Late Night-**

**#Appropriate BGM : Alone [Persona 4 OST]#**

The time is almost midnight.

"Man.. I can't eat anymore." Jeff slowly stated with a burp.  
"Excuse you, Jeff." Cynthia replied.

Angel groaned. While Matthew stayed in silence. Despite the amount of food he ate, he seemed to be taking it slow.

"Look at the time." Mitsuru said.  
"Yeah, it's late. You all should get some sleep." Akihiko continued.

The Indonesian students and the seniors went upstairs. The lounge is quickly vacated. The ones who stayed downstairs is only Matthew and Fuuka. Fuuka is cleaning the dishes while Matthew decided to help her.

"So ..." Fuuka slowly said.  
"Yeah?"  
" ... Nevermind." She looked like she's lost in words.

Matthew obviously can see that she's hiding something. his good eye always can catch anything out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong? Just tell me. You seemed troubled." He asked.  
"No ... it's just that, when i looked at you, you remind me of my late friend."

Matthew stood back for a second. Is the person he saw in the picture... Dead?

"I... I'm sorry."  
"That's okay." She replied while she forced a smile.  
"You should really get some rest, Matthew-san." She continued.  
"I was about to say the same thing to you, Fuuka-san. You shouldn't force yourself, really." he replied.

The two looked at each other for a minute until Fuuka realized what was happening.

"S-sorry about that!" She turned her face away with a blush.  
"What? You don't have anything to be sorry for." Matthew tilted his head.  
"N-nevermind.. I'm heading upstairs..! See you tomorrow!"

Fuuka ran away, leaving Matthew alone in the kitchen.

"W-wai- . . . Yeah." He spoke to himself.

_See you tomorrow, Fuuka-san._

* * *

**Chapter One : End**

**#Recommended Ending Song : Each and All by Livetune, adding Rin Oikawa#**

* * *

**2nd Generation S.E.E.S Database :**

**Showing Info for : Member No. 3**

_Name_ : **Fuuka Yamagishi**

_Born_ : **22nd of December 1992**

_Age_ : **17**

_Zodiac_ : **Capricorn**

_Height_ : **152 CM**

_Blood Type_ : **AB**

_Arcana_ : **The High Priestess** - Evolves to -** [Data Streaming Interrupted] - [Reason : Data not yet CODED]**

_Persona_ : **Juno** - Evolves to - **[Data Streaming Interrupted] - [Reason : Data not yet CODED]**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey! Everyone! It's me again! bringing you all with a **FULLY Re-Written and Re-Mastered** version of my first story,** Persona : The Untold Journey. NO COPY AND PASTING DONE FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY, YOU'RE SEEING AN ALMOST ENTIRELY NEW ONE**. This is an appreciation gift to all of you readers, Because the readers count of my stories has finally **BREACHED OVER 1000 READERS! THANK YOU ALL! :D**. As you can see, i want to do things out of the box in this new re-mastered version of the series, Such as **BGM Recommendations**. I know most of you probably won't do it. But take my opinion, FanFics are better read with an appropriate music playing at the background :). It also comes with a FanArt Cover, just like the Original Story! I drew it myself, despite with my sucky drawing skillz! xD. Please feel free to add a review! Hope you enjoyed the story! Trafurti! :D

**P.S**

For those of you who don't realize yet, This story will not follow my other story, "P3 : RE-Told". This story follows the "Good" Ending of the original Persona 3 Game. This story tells us about the events after P3 and P3FES. That explains the new dorm.


End file.
